Between friends
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Noctowl has returned to Ash's team, and she expected to be welcomed back by her old friend Pikachu. What happens when Pikachu missed her a lot more than she let on. First ever mention of Pikachu x Noctowl, Lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My first lemon story. Essentially inspired by a dream I had where Pikachu and Noctowl were sharing a milkshake (Or was it a coke?) Lemon starts a lot later in the story since I usually hate lemons and avoid them at all costs.**

Noctowl stared at the sun that fateful morning as her master was out training his pokemon. She had escaped from Oak's lab just to see her master again, but she unfortunately couldn't get enough courage to talk to him. She should have seen it coming, afterall she was just as nervous before when she was around Ash. I mean, she wasn't his faithful Pikachu whom he showered with affection, and she certainly wasn't the bold and brash Bayleef. She wasn't even that great a battler, what would Ash see in her.

"Hey look, it's Noctowl." Ash shouted as he spotted her. Noctowl gave a surprised hoot as she was shocked by his voice. The surprise had forced her to lose her perch on the tree and she began plummeting down to the ground. Yet before she could hit the ground her master caught her in his arms.

(Thank you Ash) Noctowl hooted thankfully to her master, who stared at her with a big grin on his face causing Noctowl to blush. Ash continued to smile as he set Noctowl down gently on the ground. After Noctowl stood up on her own two legs Ash turned around to face his Pikachu, who was already watching Noctowl with a strange look on her face that Noctowl couldn't remember seeing on her before.

(It's very nice to see you again.) Pikachu said with a smile on her pretty little face as she embraced Noctowl in an overenthusiastic hug. Which Noctowl clumsily returned with an even bigger blush on her face. It was strange that she blushed though, after all Pikachu was a girl right? The only time she ever blushed before was around guys, she wasn't a lesbian, so why was she reacting this way to Pikachu's hug.

"Awwww, looks like Pikachu really missed you." Brock said from behind Ash, interrupting her and Pikachu's hug. Pikachu scowled at the tanned man and proceeded to electrocute him viciously. Causing Noctowl to giggle slightly at Pikachu's reaction to the man's comment, Pikachu stopped her electricity attack to turn around and grin at Noctowl. Causing Noctowl to blush even more.

"Well that's enough of that for awhile, how we train for a little bit. Then we'll have a bit of lunch." Ash said happily with a smile on his face, like always.

(Sounds great) Noctowl hooted happily as she flew up into the air with a grin plastered on her face. She was truely happy to be back with her trainer, and being welcomed back so whole-hearted. She especially liked being around Ash again.

"Let's get started then." Ash said happily, noting Noctowl's enthusiasm as he did so.

* * *

"Are you enjoying the food?" Pikachu asked with a smile on her face as she sat beside Noctowl eating from her bowl of food.

"It's quite good, alot better than Professor Oak's cooking." Noctowl said with a smile as she continued eating her food. In truth this was a lot better than Oak's food. The man may have been a genius on all things pokemon, but he was hopeless preparing food in the kitchen. Noctowl even remembered a time when Oak was boiling water, and somehow mangaed to burn it to a nice delicate crisp. The poor man was still trying to figure out how he managed to do such a stupid thing.

"I thought so, i've never tried any of Oak's cooking but i've heard from other pokemon that it tastes terrible." Pikachu said with a good-natured smile on her face, Noctowl smiled back and nodded her head.

"Those other pokemon are right." Noctowl said with a smile on her face.

"By the way Pikachu, what was with that hug you gave me earlier." Noctowl asked, Pikachu paled for a second before blushing and turning her head.

"Oh that was nothing, I just really missed you." Pikachu spoke nervously, Noctowl smiled slightly at Pikachu's reaction.

"Some nights I missed you more than others." Pikachu whispered, and Noctowl turned her head to the little mouse pokemon.

"What was that?" Noctowl asked, Pikachu blushed even more.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Noctowl.." Pikachu muttered under her breath as she slept. Muttering so quietly that only Noctowl's sharp hearing could pick up what the yellow female had said. The bird in question turned her head slightly to look at who had said her name.

"What was that?" Noctowl asked, and received no answer.

"Well, I guess i'll just..."

"Noctowl." Pikachu spoke again, Noctowl once again turned around to see Pikachu calling her name again. Only this time Noctowl was surprised at Pikachu's actions as she was saying her name.

"What in the world.." Noctowl whispered, dumbstruck by the yellow mouse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Noctowl." Pikachu said with a grin, Noctowl smiled at her friend's greeting. Ash had given his pokemon the day off so they could rest before their battle at the gym the next day. So Noctowl decided to use the time to go for a walk, of course she didn't really expect Pikachu to follow her.

"Hello Pikachu, are you enjoying your day off?" Noctowl asked, as nicely as she could. Truth be told small talk was the last thing on her mind, she wanted to ask Pikachu what she was doing last night. Talking about someone in your sleep wasn't a very good sign, and if she meant what she thought she meant then..

"I am actually, very much. I actually spent a bit of time behind that tree and..." Pikachu started to say, but stopped mid-sentence and gave a nervous laugh.

"And what?" Noctowl asked and cocked her head a little bit to the side, Pikachu chuckled nervously.

"It's not really important." Pikachu said with a blush on her face. Noctowl raised her brow but decided not to pursue the subject for fear of where it might lead her.

"So anyway Noctowl, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Pikachu said, Noctowl froze. She didn't know whether to back off or to listen to her friend's request of her. I mean, sure she thought Pikachu was kind of cute, but that didn't mean she was gay.

"I was wondering if you could help me sneak into some place."

* * *

"Shout, shout, shout, shout at the devil!" The people in the stadium shouted as the Motley crue song began playing. PIkachu howled and whistled at the band while Noctowl stayed pretty silent throughout the affair. The only reason she stayed and listened to this band was because Pikachu told her that she needed a ride back to Ash. She didn't know how much more of a wasted night she could possibly have.

"And now for the event you've all been waiting for, it's time for the lesbian kiss camera." Vince neil spoke, Noctowl froze in her seat at the man's words, and froze again once she looked at the two faces on the jumbotron.

(Come on Noctowl, a little kiss for the camera.) Pikachu said, Noctowl looked down at her friend's eyes and saw that they were pleading. Her eyes were begging her to kiss them.

'This is what she wanted' Noctowl thought bitterly as the crowd watch and waited.

'She used me' Noctowl growled in her mind as the stadium filled with people started to hiss at her.

"That poor Pikachu deserves better" The crowd jeered at her while she remained motionless.

"Just kiss her!" A man close to her screamed, causing the crowd to break into a chant of 'Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her', she didn't know how much more she could take. Of course the problem was solved when Pikachu's lips cascaded onto hers. Resulting in a stadium wide applause and loud screams of delight from everybody in the stadium.

* * *

"That was a dirty trick Pikachu." Noctowl said as she flew back to Ash's camp with Pikachu on her back, the mouse sighed as she hung her head down to Noctowl's body.

"I know, but I just wanted to try it you know. After you left I got kind of obssessed with you, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I've loved you for awhile and when you left I was pretty upset." Pikachu said, Noctowl turned her head to glare at her before turning it back to see where she was going.

"When you came back I decided to make a move on you before you had a chance to leave again. Please forgive me Noctowl, all I wanted was for you to..." Pikachu started to say before stopping, Noctowl turned her head back again.

"To what?" She asked, before noticing that her friend had fallen asleep on her back.


End file.
